dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batter vs Meteos
Foreword Please note! This battle is the property of the DB4A group on deviantArt and its respective writer (XeruFury2, AKA Mr. Bambu). While feedback is desired, vague comments or "hating" is frowned upon and is unwanted; constructive criticism or positive outlooks only, please. Battle! Read on... Prelude No rules. Just bloodshed. DBX! Deep in the unforgiving void of space, a man sat, cross legged... beholding. He watched the universe, omnipresent in the minds of men and gods alike, saw everything, felt... everything. Something so simple as sheer chaos had caused him so much trouble- for he was meant to be... all. Everything. But these creatures, all of it, existed purely without him... was he unwhole? Was he the bastard hybrid of full omnipotence and a human component? All of these thoughts raced through a mind functioning faster than any perceivable supercomputer and it came to a conclusion. It would test these things... it would model itself after the best of the best of what had rendered him incomplete. Yes... what a delightful idea. It stood in the vacuum of space, moving entire planets. He chose the barren planet of Mars for his experiment... he would test the emotions and abilities of these humans, of these creatures who so easily accepted that they were whole... he desired to feel that way again, which gave him another thought. He didn't understand... desire. With all of this in mind the Beyonder formed in the great red plains a celestial arena, spanning thousands of miles, and crafted it gently to bend to his will. Cities formed for battlegrounds in which he would test the denizens of this paradoxical universe. And there... on the planet of Mars The Batter himself appeared, all three companions in tact. "I... don't understand. I was dead." He looked up for his puppeteer. "What happened?" The Beyonder smiled. "You have been granted a new life, dear Batter. I gripped you tight and pulled you from that abyss which you were flung into. Your puppeteer... well. Let's just say I cut the strings, hmm? All I ask is that you compete. All I ask is that you purify those that would hold you down. Are you with me, Batter?" The Batter hesitated and apprehensively nodded. "Yes." Beyonder clapped his hands once, exclaiming "wonderful! Now... purify." Meteo warped from his former spot among the stars of the world. Worlds had been shattered within its gaze and yet... it was powerless. It now hovered above the world of Mars, defying all rules of physics. A voice appeared inside of its head. I am the Beyonder, and even you have no power over me, mighty planet. I have sensed and seen many like you but... you struck me as different. I offer you... redemption. Power. That is what you... desire, is it not? Power? I can grant you this infinitely. Simply... conquer. The Beyonder gestured at the two towards each other. "Feel free to begin." And with that, he disappeared. FIGHT! The Batter swung his bat over his shoulder, with Epsilon, Alpha, and Omega whirring around him, as the planet shot meteors towards him. "Alright." He swung with lightning-fast tenacity, hurling the meteor into the stars. This series of attacks repeated, meteors being crashed and even liquefied on impact as they made contact with Batter's might. Meteo was impressed; very few beings had ever kept up with him, especially with such a small size. Batter held his cap and tugged it downward professionally. He held out his Ashley Bat, pointing towards the planet, and smiled menacingly. I'm free. This thought echoed throughout his mind as the grin grew wider. "Sick 'em, boys." The add-ons raced towards the sentient planet, shooting through it at something non-perceivable to the human eye, something faster than light speeds; the islands and landscapes of the planet were crushed and faded into each other as volcanoes were made and erupted where the add-ons punctured the crust-made flesh of the stellar planetary being, which even now continued launching meteors as fodder for the Batter's mighty swing. The Batter sped forward, reaching the planet in a heartbeat, physically tearing an island from its enormous surface. Blood by the ocean spewed from the flesh of the living planet as its own meteors pocked itself, spattering Batter's flesh. Epsilon the add-on was struck by several country-sized meteors and was ultimately destroyed, sent flying into the super-heated core of the planet itself, permanently devouring the unfortunate add-on. "Damn!" The Batter stood atop the planet as it attacked, casually ignoring the cataclysm going on around him, add-ons whirring in the air. "That might have been alright before... but now..." The Batter transformed in front of Meteo's gaze; he became malformed, twisted, and overall... menacing. The creature that had been the Batter once again tore out from Meteo, this time grabbing a continent and casually stabbing it into the planet's flesh. Mars was painted crimson with the gore of one of the universe's largest aliens, which mentally screamed in agony. It still attacked, even using its denizens to attack the Batter; foreign animals and spectres alike assaulted the Batter on the surface of the planet, and with each strike of his mighty bat the sound of death echoed throughout the solar system (defying all realistic laws of the universe altogether). Creatures that came to attack were simply shattered and made into nothing by the force of the bat; Batter struck the earth of the planet, causing a total collapse of that area of the planet. Animals were vibrated into liquefied forms as the plateau on which Batter stood fell deep within the planet itself. Volcanic magma shot from spews as Batter fell at terminal velocity. The rocks upon which he stood crumbled and heated into dust while even still the magma shot from chutes and ducts along the cavernous hole the Batter had created. But finally... he could see it. "There!" he pointed his bat to indicate it to his add-ons. Before them stood the burning core of Meteo, burning like a miniature sun to power the gargantuan alien. He held his bat at the ready to strike... now. The bat connected with such an apocalyptic force that Meteo's eye itself shattered and faded. The planet was sucked in for only a moment, into the black hole which was created when the connection occurred, and then simply imploded when this vacuum was wiped out. And from this explosion flew the Batter with his remaining add-ons, clothes in scorched tatters. He landed with ferocious speed, causing a mile-wide crater in the surface of what was supposed to be Mars (Meteo himself barely scaled to it). And behind him the Beyonder approached slowly, clapping casually. "Well done, Batter. That was very impressive... I have good things in mind for you, my friend." He chuckled. "Consider that whole planet..." he gestured vaguely at the tectonic-sized remains of Meteo that landed some ways away... "purified." The Beyonder snapped his fingers and the battle field was clear and... shortened, somehow, as if spatial reality had been manipulated so a million mile planet could exist on Mars. The Beyonder sighed. "There's a lot of games to play, Batter. Hell, this was only the first inning... but you'll see that, I think. Definitely... you'll go on to purify much more." The Batter twisted his cap around, once again being perceived as a normal human being. "It's good to be free." The Beyonder stared and laughed only for a moment. "Yes... yes, I daresay I'll feel that someday. Until next time, my friend." He snapped his fingers and the Batter was gone... he liked to refer to it as storage. "Until next time..." Who's next? The man in the white clothes that could contain the universe itself watched with growing animosity for himself... soon enough... Winner: The Batter! Results Voting Results: Look here! The Batter (OFF): 10 votes Meteo (Meteos): 7 votes Official Tournament Page: Challonge Link! dA Link! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights